COLA-CYTRUS-BUBBLE GUM
by Aqua Amaterasu
Summary: Aku benci soda. dia benci aroma citrus yang menyeruak dalam tubuhku. kini, ia menambah kekesalanku, karena ia menyukai pria penyuka permen karet.


**TITLE : COLA, CYTRUS, AND BUBLE GUM**

**AUTHOR : SONG YEO RA**

**LENGHT : ONESHOT**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, LITTELE BIT COMEDY**

**MAIN CAST : PARK BORAM – BYUN BAEKHYUN – JANG GEUN SUK**

**DISCLAIMER : NO COPAS, NO BASH, AND NO SILENT READERS. The story original from my imagination, character belongs to agensi. Hati-hati, ini fanfiction gak jelas, absurd, alur belepotan, ceritanya ngawur, dan aneh. Hehehe Pokonya gak kaya biasanya., hehehe... tapi saya membuatnya sepenuh hati, dan mohon minta reviewnya ne.**

Kemudian mimpi yang merengkuhnya peralahan memudar, menyisakan sekelebat bayangan seorang pria didalam pikirannya. Pria itu menyeringai disertai sabit panjangnya yang berkilau seolah akan memenggal setiap insan yang berani menghadapinya. Semburat cahaya matahari membuatnya tersadar.. dan..

"Ya, ya, ya! Ireona..!" dan sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah suara. Begitu tidak asing di benaknya. Gadis besurai hitam itu mengerjapkan matanya, lalu membukanya dengan cepat.

Rambut berwarna coklat Mahony disertai manik hitam adalah kesan pertama yang di tangkap Boram nama sang gadis. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan gadis itu menampar pipi mulus sang pria.

PLAAKK!

"Untuk apa kau ada di kamarku? Kau pasti melakukan hal keji padaku saat aku tertidur kan? Benar kan?" ujar Boram menyelidik, matanya memicing disertai raut wajah yang waspada.

"Aigoo.. Kau ini, apa-apaan?! Lihatlah pakaianmu! Masih lengkap tanpa kurang satu apapun. Dan lihatlah aku? Kau ini menuduhku yang tidak-tidak tanpa alasan. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih karena aku membangunkanmu! Jika tidak kau akan terlambat masuk ke kelas instrument."

Boram menghela nafas, lalu menatap dirinya sendiri dengan baju tidur biru langit yang masih dikenakannya, temannya itu benar, ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Boram hanya menyeringai serta mengelus bahu pria itu lembut.

"Hehehe.. maafkan aku. Aku sering menonton drama dewasa. Kukira kau.."

"Yak..! aku ini sahabatmu, bodoh! Kekasihmu juga! Seharusnya kau percaya padaku. Ayo segera mandi, Mr. Jang pasti akan marah jika kita datang terlambat."ucap pria itu seraya mendorong tubuh kekasihnya itu menuju kamar mandi. Boram hanya menurut pasrah.

Boram dan pria itu sudah bersahabat sejak 8 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat mereka duduk di bangku SD. Persahabatan yang cukup lama hingga membuat mereka mengambil keputusan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sebenarnya bukan karena dilandasi perasaan cinta, melainkan Pria itu memang membutuhkan Boram untuk melindunginya.

Ah, iya, kalian mungkin masih bingung, siapa yang di sebut Pria itu.. Pria itu sebut saja Byun Baek Hyun. Violist terkenal yang menyandang beberapa gelar dalam dunia biola. Wajahnya tampan, imut, dan mempunyai kharisma tersendiri. Maka dari itulah Baekhyun harus memiliki seorang kekasih yang bisa menerjangnya dari jangkauan wanita genit. Mengapa harus Park Boram? Ya, mungkin karena ia memiliki ilmu bela diri yang cukup mumpuni untuk melawan wanita-wanita yang mendekati Baekhyun. Lagipula mereka bersahabat. Jadi apa salahnya jika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih palsu.

Baekhyun dan Boram setengah berlari seraya membawa alat musik masing-masing. Boram membawa harmonika nya, dan Baekhyun tentu saja Biola. Mereka kini harus menjalani aktivitas di dalam asrama sekolah musik La Divanos East, selama sebulan untuk meraih gelar Trpty Deamor. Gelar itu bisa di gunakan untuk melanjutkan ke sekolah musik dunia di Swiss sebenarnya Boram enggan mengikuti akademi ini, namun paksaan orang tuanya yang membuatnya mengangguk tanpa sanggahan.

"Maafkan kami. Kami terlambat. Dia membuatku terlambat." Tunjuk Boram pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya melongo sambil menepis telunjuk Boram. Sang guru tampan, Mr. Jang menhampiri mereka dengan geram.

"Kalian baru seminggu disini. Namun setiap hari terlambat. Mentang-mentang gurumu ini hanya tua beberapa tahun, kalian jadi seenaknya saja." ujar Mr. Jang. Boram yang semula menundukan kepala menatap gurunya itu.

'_Omoo.. pesona guru ini benar-benar tinggi. Ia memang sangat tampan dan lebih-lebih berkharisma dari Baekki. Omoo..' _batin Boram tanpa berkedip, Guru Jang yang hobbi mengunyah permen karet meniupkan _Buble gum_ nya hingga hampir mengenai pipi Boram. Tak! Gelembung itu meletus menyisakan suara halus yang terdengar pada Boram. Semua murid tertawa. Wajah Boram memerah karena malu.

"Berikan aku kening kalian." ujar Mr Jang, atau kita panggil saja Geun Suk dengan gayanya yang angkuh namun tetap maskulin sambil tetap menguyah permen karetnya. Boram dan Baekhyun mengangkat poninya dan memberikan kening pada Geun Suk, semua murid menatap mereka dengan serius sambil tertawa pelan, bahkan ada yang merekam kejadian itu dengan kamera ponselnya.

Trak! Trak!

Geun Suk menyentil kening mereka tanpa ragu, keduanya meringis menahan perih. Geun Suk tertawa puas dan menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di posisinya.

"Apa saja lagu Indonesia yang sekarang tengah hangat di bicarakan..?" tanya Geun Suk pada seluruh siswanya. Semuanya tampak bingung hingga kemudian Boram mengacungkan tangannya.

"Saya dua hari lalu membrowsing lagu-lagu indonesia yang sedang top di bicarakan. Kau ingin tahu Guru Jang?" Boram balik bertanya. Geun Suk menepuk dahinya, lalu mendengus kesal.

"Ya, ya, sebutkan cepat!"

"Lagu, dari Al-ghazali, kurayu bidadari.. Band Geisha yang berjudul, kamu jahat, ada juga Nagita dan Raffi yang menyanyikan lagu, kamulah takdirku untuk menjadi soundtrack pernikahannya. lalu ada juga lagu terhot bergenre dangdut, berjudul sakitnya tuh disini, penyanyinya Cita-citata." Ujar Boram panjang lebar. Semua teman-temannya termasuk Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Ya, Boram. Bagus, memang itu lagu-lagu yang sedang populer di indonesia. Kalau kalian penasaran, kalian bisa mendownloadnya saat jam istirahat nanti melalui Website sekolah. Kalau begitu, kita mulai berlatih untuk penampilan kita di acara amal nanti satu jam lagi, aku ada urusan sekarang.." Tukas Geun Suk kemudian. Lalu membawa berkasnya dan setengah tersenyum pada Park Boram, membuat tubuh Boram membeku seketika.

"Kau lihat kan Baekhyun? Guru Jang tersenyum padaku, apa itu artinya dia menyukaiku.. ah, memang pesona ku tinggi sekali." Boram berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Mr. Jang?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri. Boram tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"Dia itu sangat tampan, dan hanya terpaut 3 tahun dengan usiaku. Aku menyukainya saat ia memberikan Cola padaku, dengan senyuman ia menepuk kepalaku layaknya seorang anjing kecil, ahh,. Senangnya.." Boram menerawang, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri dan menggebrak meja membuat Boram melonjak kaget.

"Membosankan. Khayalanmu itu membuatku muak."Bentak Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Boram dari ruang musik. Boram hanya mematung karena bingung.

Untuk Baekhyun, Boram bukan hanya seorang sahabat, melainkan saudara sekaligus kekasih yang sangat amat melindunginya. Boram yang tomboy selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman, dan satu hal lagi, Baekhyun sangat menyukainya, bahkan hingga tembus melalui pori-pori dan tulang rusuknya. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sinis saat Boram menceritakan tentang gurunya itu, berada di dalam status kekasih palsu membuatnya tak bisa melarang apapun pada gadis penikmat Cola itu.

"Manisnya gula, asamnya cuka, pahitnya obat, asin nya air laut memebuatku terpaku menatap kekayaan alam. Oh, alam.. kau begitu sangat amat indah."tutur Boram berpuitis ria di depan ruang musik, semua murid menyorakinya. Bahkan ada yang melemparnya dengan bola kertas, namun Boram tetap tidak peduli, perannya disini adalah untuk meramaikan suasana, dan membuat ulah.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghampiri Boram dan seketika mencium keningnya dengan satu kali hentakan, membuat sorak sorai semakin keras terdengar. Boram seketika terdiam dan membeku seperti es di wilayah antartika.

"Diamlah. Sebagai kekasihku jangan melakukan tindakan yang abnormal." Baekhyun berbisik, lalu menarik tangan Boram yang masih terpaku, Geun Suk yang melihat tingkah kedua muridnya hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Bisakah kau bertindak sebagai murid biasa yang tak banyak tingkah..?" tukas Baekhyun seraya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Boram menatap sahabatnya itu dalam. "Kau membuatku malu, apakah kau tau setiap hari Twitter dan Instagramku ramai karena membiacarakanmu,,! Mereka bertanya, mengapa seorang Byun Baekhyun harus mencintai seorang gadis gila dan menjadikannya kekasih? Dan itu sangat mengganggu ku Park Boram." Baekhyun melanjutkan ocehannya membat Boram sangat merasa bersalah. Ia menunduk dan matanya tiba-tiba memburam karena desakan air mata.

"Mian. Aku tidak tahu kelakuanku ini membuatmu malu." Desis Boram seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menangis dan terlihat lemah.

"Kau pun sering menghabiskan Cola terlalu banyak. minuman kaleng itu membuatku merasa sangat pusing. Kau tahu sendiri aku benci minuman soda, namun kau malah sengaja meminumnya, bahkan berpuluh-puluh soda dalam kaleng.. rrghh.." gerutu Baekhyun lagi.

"Mianhae, Baekki-a.. aku tidak tahu kau begitu membenci Cola sedalam itu, dan aku meminta maaf karena membuatmu malu. Sungguh aku tak berniat begitu. A-a-aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum." Ungkap Boram menahan tangis yang akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit membuncah, Baekhyun berusaha mencerna kata-katanya tadi, "Aku selalu ingin membuatmu tersenyum, aku tahu aktivitasmu begitu padat, sehingga kau pasti butuh hiburan, itulah sebabnya aku selalu bertingkah aneh di sini. dan saat aku mengenalmu 8 tahun yang lalu, aku selalu berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu menjagamu, dan tak ingin membuatmu merasa lelah dan tak bergembira. Tapi ternyata usahaku selama ini sia-sia. Maafkan aku sekali lagi, Baekhyun." Jelas Boram panjang lebar, sambil meremas roknya ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat wanita itu memerah karena air mata. Senyumannya tak nampak lagi di wajahnya, Boram menyeka air matanya. dan dengan helaan nafas, Boram berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak berniat untuk menyalahkan Boram, Baekhun tadi hanya kesal karena Boram membacakan puisi konyol itu di depan kelas.

Karena setahunya puisi itu di tujukan bukan untuk 'Alam' melainkan untuk guru Jang, itulah sebabnya Baekhyun berbicara kasar. Karena justru di dalam hatinya, ia sangat senang Boram bersikap aneh seperti itu, membuatnya menjadi eksentrik dibanding wanita kebanyakan. Baekhyun pun sebenarnya tak keberatan Boram mengkonsumsi Cola hingga berpuluh-puluh kaleng di depannya, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan kebenciannya pada Cola. Sungguh ia hanya terbawa emosi.

Boram memainkan harmonikanya dengan indah. Semua murid bertepuk tangan untuknya. Tak terkecuali guru Jang dan Baekhyun yang begitu terpesona melihat Boram yang memainkan musik tak seperti biasanya. Boram membungkukan badan lalu kembali ke posisinya semula, di ujung matanya, ia melihat dengan jelas wajah Baekhyun yang terus mentapanya. Boram mengacuhkannya bahkan mengabaikannya saat di sapa sahabatnya itu pagi tadi.

"Park Boram. Bisa ikut keruanganku?" ujar Geun Suk setelah selesai pelajaran. Boram mengangguk semangat lalu menuturi langkah guru tampannya itu.

"Masuklah." Geun Suk membukakan pintu, Boram hanya mengangguk dan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan pribadi guru Jang. Geun Suk mempersilahkan muridnya itu untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan, lalu memberikannya cemilan kecil disertai 2 kaleng soda untuk di minumnya.

"Kau suka sekali dengan Cola. mengapa..?" tanya Gurunya itu tanpa aba-aba. Boram menatap Geun Suk, dan dengan ragu menjawab.

"E..err. aku hanya suka aroma dan rasa yang seolah mengerubuti lidah saat meminumnya. Hanya itu." jawabnya pelan. Geun Suk tersenyum, lalu membuang ampas permen karetnya ke tempat sampah. Geun Suk kini duduk di hadapan Boram serta menguyah permen karet baru berbentuk kotak itu ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

"Mmm.. begitu. Minumlah, masih ada banyak di dalam kulkasku." Tawarnya. Boram mengangguk sopan.

Cess..

Boram menegak Cola dengan cepat. Rasanya sangat segar di tenggorokannya.

"Mr. Jang." Boram bersuara setelah menghabiskan satu kaleng Colanya. Geun Suk hanya menoleh ke arahnya. "Mengapa kau selalu memakan permen karet. Dimanapun, sekalipun itu di dalam kelas.." tambah Boram. Geun Suk tertawa pelan sejenak.

"Karena aku menyukainya. Kau tahu rasa permen karet apa yang paling enak di seluruh dunia?" tanya Geun Suk. Boram menggeleng pelan.

"Blueberry, mungkin?"

"Salah."

"Lalu?"

"Yang paling enak menguyah permen karet adalah saat menguyahnya dalam ke adaan yang bahagia. Kau pernah dengar, bahwa seseorang yang sering menguyah permen karet dalam keadaan sedih mampu mengurangi kesedihannya? Ya, Permen karet itu ibarat peredam rasa. Saat sedih, cemas, khawatir, ataupun bahagia permen karet itu bisa menetralkan perasaan. Aku suka sekali dengan permen karet, karena aku bisa mengkontrol perasaanku agar tetap bahagia." Ungkap Geun Suk panjang lebar, Boram mengangguk paham.

"Perbedaan membuat segalanya indah. Kau dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih ,benar?"tanyanya lagi, Boram mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Tapi hubungan kami tak sedekat yang anda pikirkan,"

"Sedang bertengkar..?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Dia memang kekanakan, dan sifatnya sedikit aneh. Dia selalu membentak dan mengomel padaku. Ya, seperti ibu-ibu arisan." Ungkapnya tanpa canggung, Geun Suk setengah tertawa, "Aku tidak suka aroma Citrus yang ia gunakan, namun dengan sengaja ia malah membeli parfum dengan aroma itu dan menyemprotkannya di sebelahku. Aku benci melihatnya bermain biola sambil mengerling nakal pada gadis-gadis SMA, yang menyorakinya. Aku juga sering merasa khawatir padanya, padahal dia itu namja,. Hehehe.." Boram tertawa pelan menceritakannya.

"Tahukah kau, saat kau bercerita, raut wajahmu seketika berubah? Menjadi hangat, dan penuh rasa bahagia. Kau menyukainya..?"

" Ya. E.. ups." Boram menutup mulutnya lagi karena salah bicara. "E.. maksudku.."

"Sudahlah, kau tak bisa berbohong, mana mungkin jika kau tak suka padanya, kau berpacaran dengannya."

Boram bergeming, benar, ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ia pun menyukainya. Lalu perasaannya pada guru Jang? Tentu saja itu hanya akal bulus Boram untuk membuat Baekhyun cemburu. Sejujurnya ia pun menyukai Baekhyun yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya. Ia pun menyukai segala kebiasaan buruk dan aneh yang di lakukan Baekhyun.

Trak.

Boram keluar dari ruangan guru Jang dengan perasaan yang aneh. Dan saat ia keluar, Bekhyun seketika menghadang wanita bermanik abu-abu itu.

"Kau menyatakan cinta pada guru Jang..?" tanya Baekhyun spontan, membuat Boram terkejut. Namun ia masih mengingat tentang kemarahannya seminggu yang lalu, sehingga Boram kembali bersikap acuh.

"Apa urusanmu? Yak! URUSI SAJA dirimu sendiri!"

"Tidak! Itu urusanku, karena kau masih kekasihku, arra!"

"Kekasih palsu..?"

"Mmmh.. ya, mungkin kekasih palsu menurutmu, namun.. aku selalu menganggapnya serius." Ungkap Baekhyun. Boram seketika menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku menyukaimu, maaf, soal kemarin. Aku hanya terbawa emosi. Aku suka segala hal yang kau lakukan. Aku suka kau membaca puisi di depan kelas, aku suka kau meminum soda, aku suka kau melindungiku dari kejaran wanita genit. Aku suka.. aku suka.."

Boram terdiam lalu tertawa keras, hingga perutnya terasa sakit.

"Aku serius..!"

"Hahahaha.. Katakan sekali lagi, akan ku rekam. Maka aku akan percaya."

"Ya, ya, ya! Boram! Park Boram yang abnormal dan penyuka Cola..! aku menyukaimu sudah jelass..?!" bentak Baekhyun, membuat Boram terdiam karena terkejut. Boram memajukan wajahnya dan mendekatkannya pada wajah imut Baekhyun. Boram menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Baekhyun, sehingga tercium aroma nafas bercampur bau Cytrus yang di benci Boram. Baekhyun, menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Lalu, cup! Ciuman singkat yang di berikan Boram pada Baekhyun membuat jantung seorang pria pemain biola itu hendak meloncat keluar.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan aroma Cytrus yang menyengat dari tubuhmu, aku juga tidak peduli kau sering mengomel dan berkicau tidak jelas. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku juga menyukaimu. Hanya itu. maaf membuatmu gelisah karena aku selalu membicarakan guru Jang."

"Park Boram? Benar kau menyukaiku juga?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku, sudah tahu kau mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan guru Jang tadi. Jadi kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku juga menyukai mu, Baekhyun." Ujar Boram dan tersenyum manis. Baekhyun melongo, ia tak menyangka bahwa Boram mengetahui bahwa ia menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Kajja." Ajak Boram sambil melenggang pergi. Baekhyun masih terpaku tak bergeming sedikit pun, hingga kemudian pikirannya tersadar.

"Yyya! Park Boram. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kebiasaan anehmu itu! dan Kita harus meresmikan hubungan kita, dengan meminum Colaaa...!" teriak Baekhyun. Membuat seluruh siswa menggelengkan kepala karena perbuatan dua orang yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu. sedangkan Guru Jang hanya tersenyum di balik pintu karena berhasil merekam percakapan mereka.

"Akan ku sebarkan ke website sekolah. Hahaha.." Desis guru Jang, tersenyum jahil seraya membuat gelembung dari permen karet nya.

End,

PLEASE. RNR :)


End file.
